


Just One Word

by LilianaSnow



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Patrick loses his ability to speak, but Pete's there for him! However, when their relationship evolves, Pete finds out the impossible- He is pregnant!





	1. Broken Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a republish from my Wattpad account. The work is finished, and it's there under the same name. I just wanted to post something from here.

Patrick Stump was going to be a better singer than ever... provided that he would just speak. Pete, his best friend, was sitting next to him, trying to coax a word out of him.

"C'mon, Lunchbox! What song are we doing first? Alone Together or Uma Thurman?"

Patrick tried to reply- "Uma Thurman, definitely!"- but found his voice no longer working. He shook his head and tried again. After another five minutes of attempted communication, he lifted his hand up in a gesture to wait. He wrote on a piece of paper, I can't speak. I think something's wrong...

"Need me to drive you to the hospital? Might be easier for us to figure it out then."

Nodding, Patrick grabbed his hat and followed Pete to the car. The doctor found the problem fairly quickly, and pulled Pete aside solemnly.

"You mentioned being in a band, Mr. Wentz?"

"Yeah, and Patrick is the lead singer, so we need you to fix the problem as soon as possible, please... Doctor?"

"I'm afraid you might want to find a new singer. Patrick appears to have gone mute."

Patrick looked up from his phone, where he had been playing Candy Crush while waiting for Dr. Mabel to confirm his diagnosis, and showed a completely panicked expression off. His jaw had dropped, eyes had been peeled so wide they resembled Jeff the Killer's, and his face had drained completely of blood, giving him the appearance of a ghost.

"That can't be true... He's the lead fucking singer! He's the reason we can do anything!"

"Then the band is over. I can't do anything. There's only one person in the world who can, and she's in Japan for the summer."

"Why can't anyone else do it?"

"Because she is something of a witch doctor. She knows things others can't. Of course, you can wait until she returns to Chicago in September, or you can fly to Japan. Choose... She's open for business either way."

"Who is she?"

Patrick stared at them. He didn't want to stay in America if he couldn't be helped here, but she was bound to be on important business in Japan and super expensive besides. He didn't want his doctor to answer, but at the same time needed to.

"She is known as Violet Greene. She was posted at this hospital up until she needed to go to Japan. She has a sister that lives in Japan, and needs to be there for her son while she gets back on her feet enough to fly come back to America with her."

That sounded a little bit selfish to Patrick, but he didn't want to make any trouble. He slipped a notebook off of the table and scribbled out a note to them.

I hope she comes back sooner... How often does she leave the city?

"Not very often. She actually recognizes that people need her home. She also enjoys her work. She specializes in muteness and deafness. She only went to Japan so that she had an excuse not to use any vacation days later on in the year."

Ummm... Okay. So, does she do anything remotely? Like, can she give instructions over email or phone calls? That might be wiser than just waiting for September.

"Of course, but you'll need a medium to relay your messages." Dr. Mabel gave them Violet's contact information.

When they left the hospital, Pete had a new roommate.

He didn't have a clue what was set in store for them in the next three months.


	2. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Pete call the doctor and share a kiss.

Patrick curled up on the couch, staring at the wall. A small ant crawled up until it reached the window, where a spider popped up and ate it. Pete was shifting through some of the forms Dr. Mabel had given them.

"Violet's number is right here... Do you want to call and see if she's able to talk?"

He wrote on a small whiteboard and held it up. It's only two in the morning over there, Pete.

"I'll call her anyway."

Patrick stood up and walked over to Pete. He erased the whiteboard and held his marker at the ready when Pete dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm Pete Wentz, from Chicago. I need to speak to you about one of your specialties, Dr. Greene."

"Which one? Male pregnancy? Or deafness? Muteness? Or mental issues? And call me Violet, everyone does, sir."

"Well, ummm... Now, my friend Patrick, he went on vocal rest a little while ago. We were getting ready to break it but he found that he couldn't speak. We went to see Dr. Mabel, who said to contact you. He also explained why you were in Japan."

"Okay. Since I can only assume you know it's two am here, I would like to first ask you this... Are you the Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Just a second... Okay, so Patrick is your lead singer. That is a bit of a problem. Let's see..."

Patrick wrote down something and showed it to Pete.

"Um... Dr.- I mean, Violet? Patrick just informed me that there is a burning sensation at the back of his throat. He says that he has been having it for about half an hour, accompanied by a small headache, about a three on a one to ten scale."

"Any nosebleeds in the last two hours?'

"No."

"Feel the hollow of his neck for me."

"This is a little awkward... Okay, so it feels like there is a small lump there. It feels about a millimeter big, and I personally don't feel it."

"Patrick, please try to speak."

"It feels normal... But just above it his throat looks like he is choking."

"Okay... Well, I say that he would best eat a lot of fruits and try to keep carbs to a minimum, as this is something I've seen before. It is affected by how food goes down your throat, so fruits that go down easier are better and things like bagels can ruin it."

Patrick sighed. He had no idea how he could do this. He wasn't going to be able to sing, he was stuck at Pete's house... Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, now he thought of it. He was sitting close to his friend, and some part of him wanted to be closer to him... So much closer. As they discussed Patrick's diet and learned what signs to look out for, he leaned in closer to Pete.

When Violet hung up, he nodded and erased the last thing he had written- Can I die if this gets out of hand, and is it contagious? (Answer being no and no). He then looked at Pete. Without any warning, he pulled Pete down and kissed him with a passion.

"Whoa, Trick... What are you doing?"

Patrick shook his head and kissed him again. This was going to be... A little bit new.

Pete broke off the kiss. He had to tell the band Patrick's newfound muteness, and to find a new job. Concerts without Patrick wouldn't get them anywhere.

Patrick wound up sleeping in Pete's bed, although not with anything happening.

Yet.


	3. A Violet Promuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Violet.

Violet smiled to herself as she read Dr. Mabel's email. Apparently, Patrick had panicked when he found out that he was mute. According to the message, he had also let a spark of fear show towards Pete when he had asked if Pete would help.

Laughing, she turned towards her sister. The blind woman could see the future as a result of a science experiment gone wrong.

"Hey sis, you think something's gonna happen with this one?"

"Violet... This is your chance to show your love of your patients. You need to go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And to answer your question, yes something big will happen. You'll have the chances you have always needed with them."

"Okay, Rose. I'll call you as soon as I get back. I promise to be there for them, on whatever clues you in to this shit. Take care of Joseph."

"Just like you, making promises you may not be able to keep. Just... Mention Father to them when the time comes. You'll know when it happens."

"Okay... See you! Bye!"

"Hear you then, dear sister. Don't go mute. I'm the only one who gets lost to their own specialty."

"Deal."

Violet was almost instantly flying back to Chicago.

She only hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake like last time.


	4. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut.

When they woke in the morning, Patrick grabbed Pete's hand. Pete looked down at him. Patrick couldn't read his expression.

"What is it, Trick?"

He leaned over to turn the light on so he could see what Patrick wrote, but was stopped by the feeling of lips on his own. He let out an involuntary groan. Patrick couldn't help himself but to smile.

He deepened the kiss, rolling over to be on top of Pete. He didn't slow down. He pushed Pete's shirt off, and then unbuckled their pants. He had slept without a shirt on.

Much to Patrick's surprise, it was Pete who pushed off their underwear. It felt so right when he pushed into the taller man, seemed so natural. Pete's gasp of pain was immediately followed by a moan. Patrick was pushed back slightly as Pete's manhood enlarged, pressing into Patrick's stomach.

Thrusting inside of Pete, Patrick pinned him to the bed. A strong fuck was not beyond him. He finished a few minutes later, glad suddenly that his moan was inaudible.

Pete actually placed his hands on the back of Patrick's neck, squeezing as he came on Trick's stomach. They lay there for fifteen minutes, when Pete got a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered grudgingly.

"Hello, Peter. I came home early at my sister's command. Would you and Patrick like to come in and see me later today?"

"Of course! When can we come in?"

"Whenever you can."

"Will do. See ya then."

As he hung up, Patrick was overcome with a feeling of dread.

On the other side of the world, Rose felt a pulling sensation in her gut.

Her prophecy had come true.


	5. Doctor, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's Suitehearts visit the doctor.

Patrick sat fidgeting on the exam table. The brunette woman who stood before him was shorter than he was. She had a pair of black glasses, and her eyes were gray. She seemed nice. She had taped logos onto her exam tools. Her stethoscope showed them that she liked FOB, and her odoscope proclaimed her a Marvel fan.

"So, Patrick, I'm going to put this mini-camera down your throat and have a closer look at those vocal cords of yours," she explained. "Is that okay with you?" He nodded slowly, and opened his mouth. She slipped a tube down his throat and turned on a small screen by the counter.

She scribbled something down on her clipboard before pressing a button. Patrick inhaled sharply as the tube vibrated slightly, giving off a pale light that showed through his neck. She only felt his pulse points and the hollow of his neck.

"Try to speak for me, sir," she instructed.

He rolled his eyes but obliged. It did nothing but make a strange sound come out of the monitor.

"Interesting..." She pulled the tube out of his mouth and shut off the screen.

"Violet? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Peter."

"Is there a cure?"

Violet looked down and took a shaking breath. Looking back up, she blinked tears from her eyes. She had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"It always depends on the cause of muteness. If it had been a birth defect, I could have handed him two mixes from my cupboard and called it a day, and he would be ready to tour in a week. Had it been anxiety, I could have prescribed a pill and recommended a good therapist. However, this case appears to be neither. It looks like he strained his voice a little too often, which leads to temporary muteness."

"And you can fix it?"

"But it also shows signs of a virus affecting his vocals. It appears to be something given through certain foods from areas like Scandinavia, Japan, and Hawaii- places with tons of storms. This can cause permanent damage, and can only be cured with surgery. I can only tell if I perform a few tests on your bloodstream, Mr. Stump. I haven't got anything I need at the moment, but in about a week it'll be fine. I can schedule blood work for  next Saturday."

"But it's Friday."

"Next Saturday. If you need the surgery, I can tell you this much- it will take a while to heal."

 _And if I don't?_  Patrick asked via whiteboard.

"Then only time will tell."

_Can't you do anything?_

"I can give advice. Hot tea with honey and lemon every night before bed. Pain meds as needed, but no penicillin. Hot showers, the steam helps, and wake up with peppermint hot chocolate in the morning. Less starchy foods, more fruits and veggies. Lots of gelatin. No bread."

_Is a personal life allowed?_

"Of course. If you are wise, however, stay away from giving oral. Good day, sirs. Good luck."

With that, she headed out of the room, calling to the secretaries to schedule the tests.


	6. Oh, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short visit to see what bug Pete's come down with.

It was Tuesday. Patrick found Pete throwing up in their shared bathroom. He looked up and reached out.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's... What's wrong... With me..."

Patrick picked up a chapstick from the sink and wrote on the mirror, We could see Violet.

"Yeah... Okay..."

They wound up in the same room as before. Violet brought a clipboard and took down everything; morning sickness, nausea, random nosebleeds... Cramps in the lower abdomen. She drew blood.

"This test is one that anyone can do. I'll be right back."

When she came back, she handed Pete the lab result. He didn't say anything until he got them home.

"Patrick... I'm pregnant."


	7. First Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is determined.

Patrick stopped, just for a moment. He recalled that Violet had mentioned male pregnancy as a specialty. He pulled out his phone.

 _Oh... Another reason for me to want my voice back._ _A/N I'm sorry, Trickster_!

"And I am not going to keep it."

_Why not?_

"Because... I can't have a kid right now. I have to take care of you. Maybe if it happens again..."

_No! I can't let you... It's our baby. Please, Pete! I need to have it..._

"You need to stop... The... the  _embryo_  isn't even a full week developed. If I just get rid of it, it wouldn't matter. Our lives will go back to normal."

_Pete... I have a fucking TUMOR in my throat. It won't hurt anyone for you to keep a kid you only need to carry for nine months when I might never speak or sing again. I can take care of it... With help._

"Trick... Please, don't make me keep the baby. I read some of those charts about it when Violet gave me her card and I saw she specializes in this. I could die if I don't get surgery after the birth, or even before it, to be sure that I can have the placenta removed. If anyone gets pregnant they can die giving birth. Don't make me do this."

_I'm sorry, Pete. I can't live without taking this chance. Please... At least speak with Violet before you go through with this._

"Okay. But if she can't promise me that I won't be so sure to die, I'm getting rid of it."

_Thanks, Pete._

Patrick looked at him. He only hoped Violet could make sure he would stay alive. He wanted a kid.

 


	8. Violet's Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet explains that Patrick was right.

At the appointment for Patrick's tests, Violet was half amused when Pete asked for assurance about his pregnancy. She was peeking at the tiny little hole in her shirt, trying to figure out if it was safe or not.

"I can only promise you that your baby and you will both be given the best care possible." She chose to word it carefully. "Now, a female pregnancy is far riskier than what you are asking. If I were you, I would keep the child. It will be good for you... Both of you. You're just lucky you have the chance. I wish I could promise you absolute safety, but I can't. I lost a patient once that way. He didn't have what it took to be a mother. Or a dad."

"I'm sorry. I understand how lucky I am to be able to do this, but..."

"No. You don't. You can do what could never be asked of me. I am unable to become pregnant. And the reason for that is the patient I lost."

_How? If you don't mind_ _me asking, that is._

"He was my fiance. I didn't care that he cheated. He simply needed me. So I dropped my trip to Alaska to care for him. He needed it. I promised him I could do things I had never done before. I told him I could do the surgery on my own." She closed her eyes and looked down. "I couldn't. Not then. I failed miserably. It cost both of them their lives. It cost me so much more. I have gotten good enough now. I can deal with this stuff now.  But I was too naive. I couldn't. When I realized what I had done, I fell into such deep depression that it killed my ovaries."

Patrick let a single tear fall. He hadn't realized how hard it was on her.

"I'm sorry... I had no idea. I'll... I'll keep the baby."

"Good. That reassures me to no end. As for you, Patrick... Your test results will not be back until next week. Ummm... Come in then and we'll discuss your options from there. I'll see you then. Come in if anything happens. Goodbye."

At her own house, she called her sister and confessed to everything that had happened.

"And... I've been falling in love with Dr. Tenant... The brunette scientist you met before the accident? Help me... I can't do this again."

"Relax. Focus on your patients. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Rose."

Then the night was forever stilled.

 


	9. Test Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi tells Patrick how he can get his voice back.

Patrick was shaking. He and Pete were about to hear what was going on with his throat. He would know what he had to do.

"Okay, so... The muteness is a product of vocal strain and the ISM virus. ISM stands for Island Storm Muteness. There is also a little lump under your voice box. Yes, it actually exists. I also noticed that your tonsils are inflated enough to pose a threat. This is a very risky mix of things to have, coupled with evidence of a bit of a birth defect. It appears harmless, but it could easily evolve into something deadly. We'll schedule surgery as soon as possible. And I would imagine that it will take a long time for your throat to heal afterwards. So, do you have anything I need to know?"

Patrick looked down. He didn't know what to say... Er, write. He just wanted to be closer to being free from this.  _I want to know how long it will take._

"It will take seven hours in surgery, and then at least a month after that to fully be healed. At most a year." Violet smiled kindly. "You can try to speed up recovery by avoiding harder foods. And by not drinking pop."

Patrick nodded.  _I can do that, Violet. I just wish we didn't have to do this._

"My sister would say it's fate. I say it's chance. I also say you belong together. May you live in peace for all of time. May the Fates smile upon your souls. And may the stars shine Heaven's path for you, the moon light your darkest nights, and the sun bring you good fortune in the light of day."

"Where did you learn that?"

"From Christopher... My fiance that died. He introduced me to my religion. This passage is a blessing to young lovers. It is to bring you happiness, love, and family."

Patrick nodded slowly.  _That sounds nice... Can you be married with passages like that from your beliefs? Without the actual worship, that is._

"Yes. It doesn't discriminate. As for your surgery, I can't get an OR until the twenty-seventh. Can that work for you?"

 _Yes._  Patrick was already imagining the wedding scenery, if he could convince Pete. He would do anything for Pete.

Violet smiled. She knew what was happening.

And she couldn't be happier for them.

 


	10. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgery on Patrick's throat and a pretty planned Peterick proposal.

Violet was sitting close to the door.  She was just as nervous about this surgery as Patrick was, if he could go by looking.

He had changed into a hospital gown, Pete standing nearby, watching. He was subconsciously rubbing his neck, staring at the wall. As he waited for Violet to finish filling out some forms, he tried to remember what it was like to speak. He tried to remember what it felt like when he was on stage.

"You nervous, Trick?"

Patrick jumped, then nodded. He didn't want to cry, but he was terrified. What if he was killed in this operation?

"Okay, sirs..." Violet stepped over to the operating table with them. "It's time."

"He had better not be hurt, Dr. Greene. If you cause him harm, I will fucking kill you."

"Now, if you can do that you'll be perfectly suited for the army. Now, Mr. Stump will be fine. I promise. This is something I have a lot of practice with."

Pete nodded, still feeling strange. Was it his pregnancy? No, it was something else... He was in love, and he didn't want to lose Patrick. He wanted him to stay with him forever.

Patrick couldn't help himself but to cry when Pete walked towards the door. At the last moment before Violet put him under the anesthetics, Pete rushed back to Patrick's side. He placed a kiss on his lips, bringing him closer.

"I love you, Patrick," he whispered as he broke away. "Good luck. Get better for me. Get better for the baby."

Violet ushered him out of the room as Patrick fell asleep. She knew that Pete and Dr. Tenant were observing her. She didn't mind. Neither could legally perform this surgery anyway. They didn't know what she had to do.

The scariest part, she realized, was the incision. If she cut too high, he would die for blood loss. If she cut too low, she would need to make sure he could still breathe before doing anything else. At the point they needed, she sliced through the skin with ease. No problems there.

 _Outside the O_ R

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"It isn't even your shift yet, is it?"

"No. It isn't."

"Then why did you come to watch this?"

"Partially so that I could see the most beautiful thing in the world. Partially so that I could comfort you if you needed it."

"You like the sight of blood?"

"Not really. I do like her, though. It's hard for me to catch a moment with her, but what I can is worth it."

"What's she doing?"

Violet was now rubbing something she had found in his throat down and placing it in a bucket. The nurses stood waiting for her instructions.

"Dr. Greene has just removed the tumor from Patrick's throat. It's fine, not cancerous, but it can be dangerous for a mute. There are definite sections she still has to attend to, of course, but it is most important to get that out of his vocal cords."

"What's your name?"

"What a random question. They call me Dave."

"Do you love Violet?"

"Yes." The brunette smiled fondly at the people in the OR. "I only wish she trusted men. She hasn't since Christopher."

They watched in silence as Violet finally sewed up the singer. She was done. He was safe.

When Patrick woke up, he tried to speak. He failed horribly, letting out a choked gasp.

Pete had fallen asleep next to him. Patrick shook Pete's arm to wake him. He hugged him gently. They both felt better.

Patrick was finally sure he would speak again. When he did, he  swore that he would stay with Pete forever.

Violet walked in with a box, handing it to Pete.

"Patrick, we've been together for a long time. We have been through so much together. I can think of nothing better than to ask you to marry me."

He held out a ring from the box, silver with a single stone on it. A black diamond.

Patrick nodded, tears flowing freely, slipping it onto his finger, and they embraced.

"Betcha they'll be married before they announce Pete's pregnancy."

"No, Davie. They'll tell first."

The day was won. And Violet was a hero in shining scrubs.

 


	11. Wishes In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placing bets.

As it turned out, Pete Rtweeted his pregnancy the day after they got engaged. It was August now. He was a full month in and he hadn't shown. Patrick was ready to speak mentally, but he was still advised not to speak until September. They decided to both use texts to plan out their wedding. Patrick was drinking tea. Andy had taken it upon himself to ensure that he had the liquid to partake in.

As the evening darkened, they placed bets on the gender of their baby. Pete smiled, watching Patrick rub his stomach.

Boy. It's backed by science and mathematics. He'll be just like you, and he will be Shane Taylor Wentz-Stump.

"Girl. I don't believe in science. She will be Ivy Rose Stump-Wentz. Fifty bucks."

I'll take that bet.

Patrick smiled and lay his head on Pete's abdomen. He wanted to sing, but knew it wisest to not try. Not yet. He touched where his baby slept or moved, sending all of his love into that simple gesture. His baby.

"Dave told me that his brother John once had a baby. Unfortunately, his boyfriend killed him... But that won't happen with Ivy."

Correction: It won't happen with Shane. With our Shane.

He lifted his head. He kissed the small bump that was only visible when Pete was shirtless. Pete gasped slightly and then smiled.

"Daddy loves you, kid... Whoever you are. And so do I."

Mommy... Patrick texted coyly.

"Trick!"

Patrick just shook his head and kissed Pete. Pete deepened the kiss, but then he pulled back. He looked down and rubbed his belly. Patrick lay his hand over Pete's, grinning up at him.

"Patrick... I'm scared. I don't know how to do this."

We'll do it together. You'll be fine.

"Are you sure?"

Of course I am. I've never been so sure in my life.

Pete actually teared up. He grabbed Patrick and cuddled him. Pete soon fell asleep, crying into Patrick's chest.

Patrick looked up at the ceiling and mouthed the words he was thinking to the heavens.

Thank you for this, fate. I never want to give him up. Please grant speed to my recovery and ease to Pete's trials. Send us a sign that you did this of love for us. And may you smile upon us both.

He sighed and lay his head on Pete's shoulder, hugging him close until he fell asleep.

Fate was watching, and it was smiling. Its plans would be followed. It just needed some more time for them to see.


	12. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet some other couple.

Violet had finally found inner peace. She had had to. Dave was taking her to see a movie.

She had decided on wearing a green tee shirt and a black skirt. She was also wearing black leggings underneath. Her long brown hair was braided and pinned up to form a crown-like appearance. She had a short black jacket on as well.

Each of her brilliantly gray eyes was lined in black, but not too much. She had subtle earthen toned eyeshadow, and she had chosen a clear gloss for her lips. She looked elegant and casual at the same time.

Dave picked her up at her own house, wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket. He had combed his hair, but it didn't do much good. They greeted politely, but she was still excited.

"I haven't been to the movies in years..."

"I haven't had the pleasure of taking you in years."

"What are we watching?"

"It's called Ragnorak. I know you enjoy the Marvel movies."

Violet laughed and held her hand out. He took it and walked her to the car, which was a very pretty blue Cadillac. They didn't pay much attention to the movie. They were too lost in each other's company. She was in love.

However, that night, Dave slept at Violet's house. She didn't recall much about it, but she did start feeling ill a week later. She passed it off as the stomach flu, because she couldn't possibly be pregnant anymore.

Right?

 


	13. Once Upon A Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi and Patrick go out as friends.

Patrick and Violet were sitting at a small resteraunt in one of the suburbs. She had wanted to meet with him in private about his condition.

"So, Mr. Stump," she said after ordering some food for them. "I assume that you have questions. Any and all can and will be answered to the best of my ability. I can't imagine you don't."

Patrick had a pen out and a piece of notebook paper. He had brought them because he hadn't wanted to learn sign language.

_Have you ever suffered from this?_

"No, I haven't, but my sister was a doctor," she answered. "She was a specialist in sight and blindness. Shortly before you and your bandmates got back from your hiatus, she went blind."

_I'm sorry to hear that._

"Don't be. She got the gift of clairvoyance out of it. She always jokes about me being lost to my area of expertise, because we are...  _Were,_  identical twins."

_Hmmm... How did you get into male pregnancy?_

"I suppose I should have seen that one coming. In truth, it was because I wanted to see if I could help homosexual couples have families. I knew that it would be easier to do planned parenting, but I've never been one to go the easy route. So I learned about the male sex having kids instead."

_Where did you learn about it?_

"I learned Japanese and went there. My sister came with me, and she married this idiot Chinese man who had come to study muteness."

_How did that go for them?_

"Not too well, actually. He started to resent her for being blind when she became so. She is stuck with a son, Joseph, that he never even wanted. He left her last year when he was born. On the bright side, according to Rose, I found my truest passion."

_And that is... ?_

"I helped him study muteness and deafness. I became an expert, got a degree in it myself, and now... Here I am, talking to you about your treatment. At least, that's what I WANT to do."

_I'm sorry, I'm just... Is it okay if I make any sound? I laughed the other day..._

"Then I expect that Shane will have two talking parents when he is born."

_How did you know?_

"I don't know the gender. Not yet. It's just most likely a guy."

_Do you know any games I can play while I wait for this to be over? Please?_

"Yes. This is called the Writing Game. You write something, a song or a poem, perhaps. The written words must contain three truths of your character and three truths of your hopes. In my religion, many write these as a ritual to clear their minds."

He nodded. As they wrote, he noticed her clutching her stomach, as if she was nauseous. He shook it off as nerves and continued to write. He was just about to hand the poem over when Violet made a sound in the back of her throat.

Patrick pushed the poem, labeled "Words of Silence," and reached out to her. He cringed her vegan pizza made a reappearance.

"Ugghhh... Third time this week... Sorry, Trick."

He nodded. She wordlessly drove him home, where he showered and changed. She sat reading his poem, smiling as tears fell freely. It was beautifully written, and very deep in meaning.

Patrick searched through Pete's medicine cabinet. Ashlee or Meagan must have left a test there... He hoped.

Violet looked at the window and imagined a life like his imagined one. He would deserve it. He would be happy. Her phone vibrated.

_Come here. I'm in the kitchen._

Puzzled, she did. He didn't write anything. He just handed her a bottle of water. She drank it, confused, but then he handed her an EPT.

"There is no way. I'm infertile."

He wrote something down.

_Miracles happen every day. I laughed. Pete got pregnant. You were willing to come home. Rose made that call last night._

Rewind: Rose had called Violet telling her she had found a boyfriend in the Chicago area who was visiting family in Japan. He was bringing her and Jacob home to the USA the next week. Matthew was his name

Violet took it. She almost passed it under water, but part of her warned against that. She just took the damn piss test and handed it off. As she reached the door, he texted her.

_Pick out baby names._


	14. Doctor, Are You Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi has news for Dave.

Patrick and Violet were sitting at a small resteraunt in one of the suburbs. She had wanted to meet with him in private about his condition.

"So, Mr. Stump," she said after ordering some food for them. "I assume that you have questions. Any and all can and will be answered to the best of my ability. I can't imagine you don't."

Patrick had a pen out and a piece of notebook paper. He had brought them because he hadn't wanted to learn sign language.

_Have you ever suffered from this?_

"No, I haven't, but my sister was a doctor," she answered. "She was a specialist in sight and blindness. Shortly before you and your bandmates got back from your hiatus, she went blind."

_I'm sorry to hear that._

"Don't be. She got the gift of clairvoyance out of it. She always jokes about me being lost to my area of expertise, because we are...  _Were,_  identical twins."

_Hmmm... How did you get into male pregnancy?_

"I suppose I should have seen that one coming. In truth, it was because I wanted to see if I could help homosexual couples have families. I knew that it would be easier to do planned parenting, but I've never been one to go the easy route. So I learned about the male sex having kids instead."

_Where did you learn about it?_

"I learned Japanese and went there. My sister came with me, and she married this idiot Chinese man who had come to study muteness."

_How did that go for them?_

"Not too well, actually. He started to resent her for being blind when she became so. She is stuck with a son, Joseph, that he never even wanted. He left her last year when he was born. On the bright side, according to Rose, I found my truest passion."

_And that is... ?_

"I helped him study muteness and deafness. I became an expert, got a degree in it myself, and now... Here I am, talking to you about your treatment. At least, that's what I WANT to do."

_I'm sorry, I'm just... Is it okay if I make any sound? I laughed the other day..._

"Then I expect that Shane will have two talking parents when he is born."

_How did you know?_

"I don't know the gender. Not yet. It's just most likely a guy."

_Do you know any games I can play while I wait for this to be over? Please?_

"Yes. This is called the Writing Game. You write something, a song or a poem, perhaps. The written words must contain three truths of your character and three truths of your hopes. In my religion, many write these as a ritual to clear their minds."

He nodded. As they wrote, he noticed her clutching her stomach, as if she was nauseous. He shook it off as nerves and continued to write. He was just about to hand the poem over when Violet made a sound in the back of her throat.

Patrick pushed the poem, labeled "Words of Silence," and reached out to her. He cringed her vegan pizza made a reappearance.

"Ugghhh... Third time this week... Sorry, Trick."

He nodded. She wordlessly drove him home, where he showered and changed. She sat reading his poem, smiling as tears fell freely. It was beautifully written, and very deep in meaning.

Patrick searched through Pete's medicine cabinet. Ashlee or Meagan must have left a test there... He hoped.

Violet looked at the window and imagined a life like his imagined one. He would deserve it. He would be happy. Her phone vibrated.

_Come here. I'm in the kitchen._

Puzzled, she did. He didn't write anything. He just handed her a bottle of water. She drank it, confused, but then he handed her an EPT.

"There is no way. I'm infertile."

He wrote something down.

_Miracles happen every day. I laughed. Pete got pregnant. You were willing to come home. Rose made that call last night._

Rewind: Rose had called Violet telling her she had found a boyfriend in the Chicago area who was visiting family in Japan. He was bringing her and Jacob home to the USA the next week. Matthew was his name

Violet took it. She almost passed it under water, but part of her warned against that. She just took the damn piss test and handed it off. As she reached the door, he texted her.

_Pick out baby names._


	15. Words Of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick writes a poem.

Patrick was drinking a beer while Pete dug through old baby pictures. He held up the words he had written, not wanting to share but also needing Pete to read them.

Pete looked over at him, and he walked over. He plucked the poem from Patrick's hand. Social media had noticed that Pete was gaining a little weight, and he was three months in already.

"Can I read it?"

Patrick just stared at him, mortified. What would he say? He nodded slowly.  _Out loud,_ he mouthed silently.

"Okay.

I had a date with Death last night,  
Down in the Valley of the Lost.  
I danced, danced for fright,  
I didn't think of the cost.

I have a date with Death tomorrow,  
I planned it on my own.  
I'll meet with Death, lose the sorrow,  
All recorded on my phone.

I danced with Death last week,  
She was a toxic and beautiful tragedy.  
I danced until I found what I seek,  
And came home to see...

I gave Death the dove,  
I let her lead me away.  
I'll give you all my love,  
To you I say.

Death offered me a world of black,  
You offered me one of passion.  
She gave me the last attack,  
You kept me here in your own special fashion.

Love, life, hate, Death,  
To take away everything to me you mean.  
Old, new, foreign breath,  
To be felt, given, and seen.

Death led me to you today,  
Life put me into your trance.  
I love you more than words can say,  
Will you please spare this dance?

Death was cruel and you were brave,  
I meant nothing but you gave me a chance.  
You're everything I want to save,  
Let's now together prance.

A gift is your voice,  
A love is your heart.  
To love back is a choice,  
Yet you still wrote my part.

Death offered, I declined her,  
I love just one forever.  
For you, kind sir,  
Are worth more than a thousand words."

Pete actually cried, leaning over and pulling Patrick in for an embrace. Patrick squeezed him close, laughing quietly, in near silence. Pete kissed his cheek.

"Trick... It's beautiful! Thank you."

 _It's true, though, Pete,_  Patrick thought.  _That's why I wrote it._

They hugged, and Patrick lifted a strawberry off of the nearby tray. Pete's pregnancy caused him to crave fruit like hell. Patrick fed it to him gently, rubbing the back of his head.

"I love you, Trickster."

Patrick nodded and wrote on paper,  _I love you too, Peter Panda."_


	16. What A Blind Girl Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose

Rose made her way to the hospital that Pete, Patrick, and Violet were. She was unable to see, but Matt was guiding her.

She was soon inside the hospital, and she followed the sound of footsteps to the wall. She walked with her hand on it, and when she reached the elevator, she pressed the button on her own.

"Babe... How did you do that?"

"I have my ways." She smiled as "I'm Not Okay" rang out. Answering it blindly, she laughed out, "Hi, Gerard."

"Hey, Rose," he answered. "Mikey wanted to know if you were free tonight. Something about a Twenty One Pilots concert?"

"I'm sorry, Gee... But I have a boyfriend. He's here with me right now. Mikey, how are you?"

"FUCK! I really wanted another chance... Oh well. I'm great... Did you hear the news about Fall Out Boy?"

"Yes. I'm actually going to visit now. Vi's doing the whole doctor bit."

"Yeah, about that... She's SUPPOSEDLY pregnant. Not sure how but..."

"My sister never lies. I know she's pregnant."

He hung up on her as they got off, and she felt the labels on the doors.

"2096, 98, 3000, 3002... Ah, 3004! Right this direction..."

"So, while I could hypothetically tell you the gender, I'm not as accurate as my twin. She's the one who I was with in Japan."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear... And Matt dyed my hair for me!"

Violet turned to see Rose, and she hugged her tight. "I missed you, Rosie! Have you talked to anyone else yet?"

"How did Mikey know about your pregnancy?"

"How did you know he knew?"

"He called."

"Should have known. This is Rose, and this is... Matt?"

"Yes. The one on the bed is probably Patrick. This is a muteness room, right?"

"Yeah... And then I'm Pete... No offense, but how can you tell my baby's gender?"

"I have developed extra senses. I became a subject for Japanese cryptozoology. Let me see..."

Rose felt her way to the chair. She placed her hand on Pete's chest, tracing a path to his baby bump. There was the sense of electricity flowing freely, her arm stuck momentarily. Then she slipped a hand under his shirt to better feel the embryo.

"Мальчиков-близнецов. Twin boys. Fraternal."

"Ma-what? What language is that, even? It's not Japanese..."

"Russian."

"And how the hell am I going to have twin boys?"

"Cesarean section."

"How the fuck would you know?"

"I just... Do."

The Emporer's New Clothes played, and she answered. "Ryan... Hello."

"How's my favorite slut?"

"I never was a slut."

"You slept with Brendon!"

"Truth be told, I never was yours."

"We were a thing!"

"A thing of dreams. And I'm busy right now, call again in 6969."

"Bitch, I wanted to ask who won our little bet."

"Who bet on twins?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody won."

She hung up and turned her phone off.

"I obviously made you upset. This was not my intention. However, I swore to my sister that I would tell you only the truth. I will leave if you wish me to. That is what I always do."

"No, Rose, you're fine!" Pete lied. "Don't go. It's just, you seem... Better than I had expected. From what we knew about you, I thought you would be a little more... Unsteady."

"Ah... Well, that is my favorite way of it being said. It's true, I was not as well off when I was left alone in Japan, but my sister was there for me."

Patrick opened a text to speech app and typed something. He smiled, not that she could see it, but he hoped she could sense it.

"I'm sorry we've been rude. Are you well?"

"Yes, I am. And I feel as if you are well, also."

Patrick reached out and touched her hand. She smiled in the direction of his touch, not quite matching up with him. She was happy that he was being sane. Pete was understandably upset, and even confused, but Patrick was accepting this.

"You already know what it's like to have a child, Rose. You could be godmother."

"Of course. And might I add, you look good today."

"How would you know?"

"I can sense it. You took my sister's breath away. That is difficult to do. You have someone hanging on to your every word. And you are being supportive, which is something else that is attractive. In short, you are everything you need to be to be considered beautiful."

She felt his face. "I hear you have blue eyes. Brown hair. And you're short. Not bad. And I can feel that you have a strong jaw, and your eyes are shaped perfectly." Her hands traveled to his arms. "And you are strong. Those traits are all gorgeous."

She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. She could sense that he had no idea how to react. She pulled away and grabbed Matt's hand. "You are lucky. You only have a sense lost for a short time. My eyes will never be the same. Good-bye."

She left. Nobody knew how much she had truly said. She had simply given them a glance through a blind girl's eyes.

 


	17. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babybabybaby

Pete was laying on his and Patrick's couch. Patrick was sitting close to him, and he was rubbing Pete's stomach.

"Hey, baby boys," Pete whispered. "Mommy speaking... Daddy still can't talk. Shane, I know you're doing well... And you too, Rhydean. Daddy's right there..."

Patrick tried to say something. Nothing. Pete smiled and kissed Trick's head. Patrick hugged him. Pete's face contorted.

"Patrick... I think... I think it's time..."

Patrick gasped and helped Pete up. Vi's shift was ending in two hours...

They made their way there quickly as possible, Violet rushing them into the OR herself.

"It's gonna be okay, guys," Vi breathed to them. "I'll get them through it."

The little bit of pain was more than Pete could handle. He groaned and grasped his stomach, searching for a comfortable position.

"Patrick, go in the waiting room," he ordered, letting go of the panicked father. "I'll be fine... OW!"

Violet smiled kindly and closed the door behind her. She held up an obsidian knife, as they had already discussed. It would leave less of a scar, and it was safer for the babies.

Patrick watched from outside the OR, clinging on to Andy. Andy had decided to show up because Patrick was going to need support. Pete was shifting around on the table, pulling his shirt up and his pants down, giving Violet access to his pseudo-womb.

"If you can't save all of us..." Pete panted, "save the children."

Violet nodded and brought the dagger down. She barely touched him before he screamed in pain. His face contorted. Patrick was tearing up outside the OR. Violet wiped the tears from Pete's eyes as Andy pulled Patrick into a hug.

"You're doing so good, Pete," she told him. "I'm so proud of you. Keep it up. You can do it!"

Pete smiled as best he could. He let his head fall back. Violet continued to help him free his sons from their mini prison.

Patrick sobbed into Andy's shoulder, scared to death. Andy rubbed his back and whispered Pete's progress into his ear.

Violet was almost finished with the first birth. Shane kicked her hand as she lifted him from his mother's body. He had a strong set of lungs, and she cut the umbilical cord. Pete reached for him and cuddled his son.

Patrick had dared to peek, and he didn't miss Shane's birth. He leaned against the window to watch that little boy.

The second would be a little bit harder. He was lodged slightly sideways, and he had been wrapped up somehow. She reached in and began to cut him free. Pete whimpered, and then screamed as he tried to shift.

Violet held him still, and then she freed the other. She sliced through the cord with ease.

"There, there," she cooed. "You're done. You did great."

Patrick entered that evening. He held his sons close. He smiled and kissed Pete's cheek.

"Shane looks like you," Pete told him tiredly. "We need a name for the other, though..."

"Pete..." Patrick whispered hoarsely. Then his eyes widened.

"Did... Did you just speak?"

"Pete..." he repeated. "I... I did. I did!"

Pete smiled and hugged him. They named their second son Harrison Dean Wentz-Stump.

 _Fast Forward 10 Year_ s

Pete and Patrick are still married. Harrison looks exactly like Pete. Shane cloned Patrick. Although both boys have died their hair bright red. Pete suspects "Uncle Gerard."

The boys are geniuses, and happen to like girls. Their dads hope the best for their futures. Rose and Matt got married on Patrick's birthday. Vi and David had a daughter named Andrea. She is transgender and bisexual.

Pete got fixed so they can't have more kids. Harrison is writing sheet music for the band. Shane started his own called Cyanide Love. The Way brothers joined.

They are all happy. And that's all that matters.

 


End file.
